Fantasia 2020
Fantasia 2020 is an upcoming sequel to Fantasia 2000. It is the third installment of the Fantasia trilogy. The film consists of ten animated segments set to pieces of classical music conducted by Leon Botstein music is performed by the American Symphony Orchestra. Music critic and composer Paul Kandel acts as the film's Master of Ceremonies, providing a live-action introduction to each animated segment. Segments Fantasia 2020 opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering against a blue background and tuning their instruments in half-light, half-shadow. Master of ceremonies Paul Kandel enters the stage (also in half-light, half-shadow) and introduces the program. Segment 1: Symphony No. 9: 4th Movement (written by Ludwig van Beethoven) Abstract patterns and shapes that resemble stars in various colorful shades, tints and hues explore a world of light and darkness whilst being pursued by a swarm of fire. The world is ultimately conquered by light. Segment 2: The Blue Danube Waltz (written by Johann Strauss) This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary ballerina from Fantaisa 2000 as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. Segment 3: The Ugly Duckling/The Four Seasons (written by Antonio Vivaldi) Based on the story by Hans Christian Andersen. Set on the British countryside, this segment tells a story about a young bird hatches in the nest with mallard ducklings. Over the course of the changing seasons, the ducklings and their parents don't get along with the young bird, until they realize he have grown into a beautiful mute swan. Background animals include European fallow deer, domestic horses, greylag geese, grey herons, European robins, red foxes, European badgers, European rabbits, European hedgehogs, European red squirrels, least weasels, ring-necked pheasants, common kingfishers, European otters, water voles, carrion crows, tawny owls, common frogs, European pond terrapins and northern pikes. Segment 4: The Frog's Music/Summertime (written by George Gershwin) Set in the Deep South, a colony of frogs in a bayou take on the form a jazz band, playing instruments such as the piano, drums and trumpet. Two pieces of music are used in this segment, one by Ella Fitzgerald and another by Louis Armstrong. At the end of the sequence a riverboat goes by and wash all the frogs around. Unlike the other segments, this one is speaking (but only singing). Segment 5: Toy Symphony (written by Leopold Mozart) Set in the toy shop at night, a group of toys come alive to prepare a surprise party for the owner. Segment 6: Springtime (written by Christopher Willis) The arrival of spring is placed in jeopardy when winter refuses to relinquish its grasp of the season. Segment 7: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 (written by Franz Liszt) This segment stars Goofy, Max and Pete. Segment 8: La Mer: 1st Movement (written by Claude Debussy) Set in the mid 19th century, a young fisherman befriends with a humanoid-like fish that looks like a girl. The art is reminiscent of Tomm Moore's designs. Segment 9: The Rite of Spring (written by Igor Stravinsky) A remake of the segment from the original film. This segment focues on the age of dinosaurs. The Jurassic dinosaurs will be replaced by the Cretaceous dinosaurs, since it takes place in North America 75 and later 66 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous. And all dinosaurs will have modern scientifically accurate anatomy. Creatures in order of appearance #Xiphactinus #Jellyfish #Archelon #Tusoteuthis #Mosasaurus #Elasmosaurus #Pteranodon #Ichthyornis #Borealosuchus #Dimetrodon #Adocus #Rhinippo #Whalehino #Deerk #Hippragon #Gorlliabbit #Rexshark #Troodon #Avisaurus #Archaeopteryx #Ankylosaurus #Stegosaurus) #Alamosaurus #Apatosaurus #Struthiomimus #Triceratops #Unnamed Lambeosaur #Parasaurolophus #Acheroraptor #Compsognathus #Thescelosaurus #Plateosaurus #Leptoceratops #Didelphodon #Kannemeyeria #Dakotaraptor #Stygimoloch #Edmontosaurus #Tyrannosaurus Rex #Cimolopteryx #Dimorphodon #Anzu #Unnamed Tyrannosaur #Ceratosaurus Segment 10: 1812 Overture (written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) A follow-up of The Rite of Spring and the final segment. This segment shows what happens after the dinosaurs. The first half features the animals of Eocene Germany, the second half features the animals of Pleistocene Europe and North America and the final half features the animals of the modern African savanna. Creatures in order of appearance #Purgatorius (shown at the beginning of the segment) #Leptictidium #Gastornis #Propalaeotherium #Darwinius #Eurotamandua #Kopidodon #Pristichampsus #Ambulocetus #Basilosaurus (shown in the timeline scene) #Arsinoitherium (shown in the timeline scene) #Moeritherium (shown in the timeline scene) #Entelodon (shown in the timeline scene) #Paraceratherium (shown in the timeline scene) #Hyaenodon (shown in the timeline scene) #Deinotheirum (shown in the timeline scene) #Megalodon (shown in the timeline scene) #Livyatan Melvillei (shown in the timeline scene) #Phorusrhacos (shown in the timeline scene) #Argentavis (shown in the timeline scene) #Diprotodon (shown in the timeline scene) #Megalania (shown in the timeline scene) #Gigantopithecus (shown in the timeline scene) #Doedicurus (shown in the timeline scene) #Macrauchenia (shown in the timeline scene) #Woolly Mammoth #Woolly Rhinoceros #Megaloceros #Cave Bear #Eurasian Cave Lion #Reindeer #Steppe Bison #Smilodon #Capromeryx #Camelops #Ancient Bison #Western Horse #Columbian Mammoth #Dire Wolf #Monolonyx #Sandhill Crane #Blue Wildebeest #Grant's Zebra #Thomson's Gazelle #Topi #Cape Buffalo #Red-Billed Oxpecker #Common Warthog #Olive Baboon #African Bush Elephant #Cattle Egret #African Lion #Martial Eagle #Black Rhinoceros #Grey Crowned Crane #Meerkat #Vulturine Guineafowl #Greater Kudu #Reticulated Giraffe #Impala #Cheetah #Southern Ostrich #Spotted Hyena #Common Hippopotamus #Greater Flamingo #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Ruppell's Vulture #Marabou Stork #Nile Crocodile Credits Musical score conducted by Leon Botstein. Performed by the the American Symphony Orchestra, except as noted. Live-action scenes * Directors: ' Robert Zemeckis * '''Master of Ceremonies and narrator: ' Paul Kandel * 'Cinematography: ' James Wong Howe Symphony No. 9: 4th Movement * 'Musical score: ' ''Symphony No. 9: 4th Movement'' by Ludwig van Beethoven * 'Director: ' Samuel Armstrong * 'Story development: ' Lee Blair, Elmer Plummer, and Phil Dike * 'Art director: ' Robert Cormack * 'Background painting: ' Joe Stahley, John Hench, and Nino Carbe * 'Visual development: ' Oskar Fischinger * 'Animation: ' Cy Young, Art Palmer, Daniel MacManus, George Rowley, Edwin Aardal, Joshua Meador, and Cornett Wood The Blue Danube Waltz * 'Musical score: ' The Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss * 'Director: ' Chris Buck * 'Story development: ' Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid * 'Character designs: ' John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar * 'Art direction: ' Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman * 'Background painting: ' John Hench, Ethel Kulsar and Nino Carbe * 'Animation: ' Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young and Robert Stokes The Four Seasons *'''Musical score: The Four Seasons by Antonio Vivaldi *'Director:' Nathan Greno *'Story development:' James Capobianco and Ron Meurin *'Art direction:' Michael Humphries *Based on the story "The Ugly Duckling" by Hans Christian Andersen Summertime * Musical score: ' ''Summertime by George Gershwin * 'Director: ' Mike Gabriel * 'Story development: ' Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid * 'Character designs: ' John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar * 'Art direction: ' Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman * 'Background painting: ' John Hench, Ethel Kulsar and Nino Carbe * 'Animation: ' Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young and Robert Stokes Toy Symphony *'''Musical score: Toy Symphony by Leopold Mozart *'Director:' George Scribner *'Story development:' James Capobianco and Ron Meurin *'Art direction:' Michael Humphries Springtime * Musical score: ' Springtime by Christopher Willis * '''Director: ' Alonso Ramirez Ramos * 'Art directors: '''Jenny Gase-Baker, Jastin Martin * '''Background painting: ' Ivan Aguirre, Juan Garrido, Trevor Simonsen, William Wary * '''Animation Production: Maercury Filmworks * 'Animation Director: '''Graham MacDonald ''Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 * 'Musical score: ' Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 by Franz Liszt * 'Director: ' Mike Gabriel * 'Story development: ' Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid * 'Character designs: ' John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar * 'Art direction: ' Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman * 'Background painting: ' John Hench, Ethel Kulsar and Nino Carbe * 'Animation: ' Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young and Robert Stokes La Mer: 1st Movement * 'Musical score: ' La Mer: 1st Movement by Claude Debussy * 'Director: ' Ron Clements and John Musker * 'Story development: ' Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid * 'Character designs: ' John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar * 'Art direction: ' Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman * 'Background painting: ' John Hench, Ethel Kulsar and Nino Carbe * 'Animation: ' Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young and Robert Stokes The Rite of Spring * 'Musical score: ' The Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky (abridged) * 'Directors: '''Bill Roberts and Paul Satterfield * '''Story development and research: ' William Martin, Leo Thiele, Robert Sterner and John Fraser McLeish * 'Art direction: ' McLaren Stewart, Dick Kelsey and John Hubley * 'Background painting: ' Ed Starr, Brice Mack and Edward Levitt * 'Animation supervision: ' Wolfgang Reitherman and Joshua Meador * 'Animation: ' Philip Duncan, John McManus, Paul Busch, Art Palmer, Don Tobin, Edwin Aardal and Paul B. Kossoff * 'Special camera effects: ' Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley 1812 Overture * 'Musical scores: ' 1812 Overture by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * 'Director: ' Ron Clements and John Musker * 'Story development: ' Campbell Grant, Arthur Heinemann, and Phil Dike * 'Art direction: ' Kay Nielsen, Terrell Stapp, Charles Payzant and Thor Putnam * 'Background painting: ' Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Robert Storms, and W. Richard Anthony * 'Special English lyrics for ''Ave Maria: ' Rachel Field * '''Choral director: ' Charles Henderson * 'Soprano solo: ' Julietta Novis * 'Animation supervision: ' Vladimir Tytla * 'Animation: ' John McManus, William N. Shull, Robert W. Carlson, Jr., Lester Novros, and Don Patterson * 'Special animation effects: ' Joshua Meador, Miles E. Pike, John F. Reed, and Daniel MacManus * 'Special camera effects: ' Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley Trivia *''The Rite of Spring'' remake is the only segment to have a follow-up segment, 1812 Overture. It is also the only segment remake in the series. *The last two segments will be made in photorealistic CGI with live-action backgrounds, unlike the rest of the segments were traditionally animated. *The end credits music will be Symphony No. 9: 4th Movement written by Ludwig van Beethoven. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Fantasia Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Sequels